1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system, a display device, and a control method for the display device.
2. Related Art
There has been known an unmanned aircraft (a so-called Drone) that can be remotely piloted (see, for example, JP-A-2013-144539 (Patent Literature 1)). The unmanned aircraft described in Patent Literature 1 is a quadricopter including a navigation posture control system. The unmanned aircraft receives a piloting command through a wireless link between the unmanned aircraft and a remote control device. The unmanned aircraft described in Patent Literature 1 includes a camera and transmits an image captured by a camera to the remote control device. A user can perform operation such as a turn and raising or lowering of the unmanned aircraft and a change of a direction pointed by the camera.
As described in Patent Literature 1, when the camera is provided in the unmanned aircraft to cause the camera to perform imaging, it is conceivable to appropriately display a captured image. Therefore, there has been a demand for a technique for displaying the image captured by the unmanned aircraft using a method with high usefulness.